


Working out the kinks

by Ruler_of_Nope_Island



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Period Sex, Snark, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruler_of_Nope_Island/pseuds/Ruler_of_Nope_Island
Summary: Melanie's got cramps. Basira and Daisy decide to help out.





	Working out the kinks

“So Melanie tried to murder Elias today,” Basira says, pouring tea into three mugs.   
“Impressive,” Daisy says, not sounding terribly impressed. “How?”  
“Painkillers.” Melanie grits her teeth. Everything from her knees to her navel is throbbing. “Yeah, I know. Amateur.”  
Daisy shrugs.   
“It was your first time. Easy to make it look like an accident, too. Did you keep the bottle?”  
“No - I threw it away.”  
“See, that was amateur. Stick it in his wastepaper basket and -”  
“Tea’s ready,” Basira’s tone indicates this is a topic she’d prefer dropped. Odd, since she mentioned it in the first place but maybe it was just meant to be an icebreaker. In a “hey you want to kill the same person, that’s a good basis for a friendship” sort of a thing. Daisy looked chastened.   
“Speaking of - do you have any? I’m dying here.”   
“Headache?”  
“Lower.”  
“Ouch,” Basira says. “The worst, right? But sorry - all out. Daisy?”  
“I’ve got some weed.”  
“Jesus, Daisy,” Basira says. “You’ve only been off the force for like two whole weeks.”  
Daisy grins.  
“I just know who all the good dealers are.” A pause. “Before you judge, I mostly use it for my migraines.”  
She looks at Melanie. This is the best mood that Melanie’s ever seen her in; she’s warm, practically purring - more content feline than angry canine, although it would be a big feline; something like a tiger or a panther, nuzzling its keeper’s hand.   
“I wouldn’t mind if you’ve got some spare,” Melanie says, eyeing Basira.  
“Normally I would,” Basira says, “But this is an emergency.”  
“I don’t suppose you have a hot water bottle?”  
“No. Hate them. Got some tiger balm though, I find that helps.”  
Melanie leans back against the couch and closes her eyes. It never gets any better, she thinks. Years and years. It hurts.  
“Daisy’s good at dealing with cramps.”  
There’s laughter in her tone. And something else. Melanie opens her eyes, but Daisy’s concentrating on the joint she’s rolling and Basira has presumably gone off to find the tiger balm.  
“Elias refers to periods as a lady’s complaint” Daisy says.   
“What?”  
“He told me not to go out on a certain day because my “lady’s complaint” would attract the wrong type of attention.”  
“As if we needed another reason to hate him,” Melanie mutters. There is a sudden whiff of acrid, herbal smoke. Daisy lights the joint and hands it to her. She takes a puff, chokes a bit, feels warm, safe. Still in pain, though, hot claws scratching at her insides.  
“Why are you still sitting up?” Daisy asks. “Lie down. You’ll feel better. Basira won’t mind you putting your feet up.”  
Melanie does; some of the tension eases, but not by much.  
Basira comes back, takes the joint off her, and sits down on the armchair by Melanie’s head. One-handed, she throws a small jar at Daisy, who catches it easily. She’s also got a towel, which Melanie finds a little strange.  
“Roll over,” Daisy says. She grins when she sees Melanie’s face. “I’ll rub it on your lower back.”  
“Will that help?”  
“It helps me,” says Basira. “Daisy’s got strong...hands. Firm hands.”  
She giggles. Fuck is she absolutely adorable. Melanie rolls over.   
Daisy’s warm, callused hands separate various clothing layers and rub little circles across her skin. Then it’s the spicy, warm smell and Daisy’s fingers digging into her back. Melanie squirms away and receives a light swat on the thigh.   
“Hey now. This is for you.”  
“Ok, ok.”  
“It gets better,” Basira says and passes the joint back to her.  
It does. The angry heat starts to diminish; Daisy is very, very good at this. And she’s having some excellent weed and they’re all talking about nothing.   
“I wish my old school nurse was more like you,” Melanie says. “All you needed was two aspirin, a bracing walk and a positive attitude.”  
Daisy snorts and suddenly her fingers move beneath the waistline of Melanie’s jeans.  
“Oh. That’s good.”  
This time she arches into the touch, luxuriating in it.   
“You know,” Basira says, “If you roll over, she can do your front as well.”  
“Mmm? Ok.”  
Daisy moves her hands and Melanie rolls over.   
“My kingdom for some sweatpants.”  
“You could take off your jeans anyway,” Basira suggests. Melanie twists her head to look at her.  
“Jesus, Basira,” Daisy says. “Smooth.”  
“What?” Basira bats her eyelashes.  
“Oh,” Melanie says. “Ok. So this was meant to be some sort of threesome type thing?”  
“Well, yeah,” Daisy says, sounding annoyed. “But you obviously aren’t feeling up to it, with your lady’s complaint.”  
“Orgasms are good for period pain,” Basira mutters. “So, you know-”  
Melanie turns back and looks at Daisy speculatively.  
“I’ve never tried orgasms before.”  
All that receives is an eyeroll.  
“I can recommend it.”  
“Do you mind her volunteering you for this?” Melanie asks Daisy, who shrugs.  
“Not really. I’m-”  
“Daisy’s massively into it.”  
“Really? It seems a bit...well. You really like it?”  
Daisy just looks at her.  
“How do you like your steak? Rare?”  
“I’m a vegetarian,” Melanie says and begins unbuttoning her jeans. Daisy smirks.  
“Hey now,” Basira hands her a towel. “I don’t mind, you know, quite the opposite, but please mind my couch.”  
The pain is shot through with an uncomfortable prickle of arousal - more so when Daisy catches her mouth and kisses Melanie with an intensity and a kind of...dominance that Melanie doesn’t want to admit she could get used to. She pulls off her jeans and puts the towel down, suddenly feeling very awkward.   
“Now then,” Daisy says, in a very business-like tone, “Sit down.”  
“That’s some top-quality dirty talk,” Basira says. She sits down on the couch next to Melanie and slides her hand under Melanie’s t-shirt.   
“Mmm. Not wearing a bra.”  
“Mmm. I’ve got no tits.”  
Basira leans forward and starts to kiss her neck. At the same time, her hand finds - well, Melanie doesn’t like to brag, but they’re nice tits, she doesn’t need a bra and -  
“Fuck.”  
Daisy’s mouth is between her legs. She being gentle, exploring all that sensitive skin with little flicks of her tongue and gentle sucking. Melanie feels a little self-conscious, thinking about taste, thinking about smell, wondering if she should’ve had a shower first. But Basira is kissing her, tongue and teeth, but with less aggression than Daisy.  
Melanie is distantly aware that the pain is starting to recede; the furious, ravenous ache replaced by something more pleasant. Basira pulls Melanie’s t-shirt over her head and leans down, sucking little bruises on her breasts. Her hips jolt forward and she feels her pubic bone hit Daisy’s nose.   
“Sorry-”  
“Nothing to be sorry about,” Daisy says, somewhat muffled. “Ready to pick up the pace a bit?”  
“What?”  
The feel of Daisy’s tongue inside her is all the stranger for being unexpected. Never in Melanie’s life has she had someone do this to her at this particular time and any inhibitions she might have had about it vanish. It’s so very, very good. She begins to grind her hips against Daisy’s face; Daisy reacts by pulling Melanie’s knees over her shoulders. She presses her thumb against Melanie’s clit, making firm circles. 

“Jesus,” Melanie says, “Just like that. Please.”

There’s a low chuckle from between her legs and Daisy keeps going but more and faster and harder and Melanie kisses Basira so neither of them hear the embarrassing moans she makes when she comes. And she does; warmth spreading through her limbs, loosening the tense knots inside her muscles. She closes her eyes, panting.

“Please go brush your teeth,” Basira says. “It may be your kink but it’s not mine. No offense.”

Melanie opens her eyes and Daisy grins at her. There are small red smears across her lips and teeth but it’s not the Hannibal Lecter look she’d been expecting. 

“Alright, alright,” Daisy stands up and rolls her shoulders, stretching herself out. “Might want a shower after that.” 

She gestures at Melanie, who looks down. It’s a bit more murder scene down there, which is a bit embarrassing

“I’ll go out to the shop, see if I can find any painkillers,” Basira says. “I could have done that first, but, you know -” Her grin can be as wolfish as Daisy’s, Melanie realises. “My bed’s got fresh sheets as well. And Daisy’s good at cuddling.” That gets a glare but Basira just laughs.  
“Keep that to yourself.”

Basira goes out; Daisy has a shower, and Melanie steals one of Basira’s tee-shirts and puts on her emergency knickers. Then she climbs into the bed, burrowing under the duvet. A little while afterwards, Daisy joins her, hair wrapped in a towel.

“Do you even like cuddling?” she asks.

“Not really.”

“Fair enough,” Daisy leans back against the headboard. “Much better than your school nurse, I think.”

“I don’t know,” Melanie says, “There were some very interesting rumours written on the wall in the girls’ toilets. Still, if you’re willing to do that every month, I don’t think I’ll be calling it my “lady’s complaint” after all.”


End file.
